


棋逢对手（SJ）03

by mollylee0618



Category: SJ - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	棋逢对手（SJ）03

棋逢对手（SJ）03

 

 

03

 

“小少爷，大少爷让我把九条家小姐的电话给您，让您明天约她出去吃吃饭互相熟悉一下。”

 

樱井翔给他订的晚饭刚刚吃了两口，父亲的秘书久本就出现在了松本润的办公室里，像是时代后退一样在这个人人都用社交软件交往的时代把一张卡片放在松本润面前，前面写了［九条奈奈子］，后面跟着一串电话号码，看得出是女孩子的字迹。

 

松本润嘴里还塞着生鱼片，芥末的味道有点呛。昨晚本来就没睡好，中午又被摁在沙发上来了一发，忙起来的时候倒还好，这么闲下来松本润就觉得自己意识都有些涣散，看着眼前的小卡片生生产生一种面前看着自己长大的秘书叔叔是在拉皮条向他介绍客人一样。

 

“我后天有事儿……”

 

“我只是代为传达一下大少爷的意思，您可以自己和他商量。”

 

这就是不愿意的意思了。

 

松本润咀嚼着嘴里的生鱼片咽下去，这家店送来的生鱼片的确如同樱井翔说的一样好吃，此刻却有些难以下咽。他是最不愿意和他哥哥打交道的，比起他父亲一贯还算宠着他，他的兄长对他的态度就有些微妙了。不论松本如何表现的在课业上不上心、对于公司继承毫无兴趣、只想当个游戏人间的浪荡公子哥，松本清看他的目光总是充满着审视。这件事情不是没有原因，他父亲松本和哉并非是他祖父的长子，只是他祖父更嘱意自己的小儿子继承家业。当年松本家内斗的腥风血雨的时候松本润还没有出生，他是他父亲掌握家里大权第一年的时候出生的孩子，所以松本清对他就格外宽容些。也就仅仅这点宽容，就足够让他哥哥对他提起戒备心。

 

松本润一贯把自己的小少爷形象维持的很好，大部分时间里其实都会顺着他父亲和他哥哥的意思，只有偶尔想表现出一些被人宠大的孩子会有的任性的时候，才会在那么一两件无足轻重的事情上表现出他的叛逆来。

 

 

“还有件事情，这里毕竟是公司，小少爷做事情还是规矩点好。”

 

 

松本润听了这话有些莫名其妙抬起头的时候，却发现秘书先生的眼神落在他茶几旁边的垃圾桶里——这大概是误会自己把女人带去公司了——松本润耸耸肩毫不在意，这猜测也没发生什么太大偏差。

 

 

他是大学毕业前期的时候接手的这间公司，也是大学毕业的时候跟樱井翔有的私底下接触，在两个人还没有维持床上的炮友关系的时候樱井翔就会在他的公司管理上给他一些指导，所以樱井翔进出他的公司一向很自由。反正也只是一间拿来掩人耳目的公司，对松本润最大的功效不过是拿来练手，他有时把财报都在公寓的桌子上，樱井翔拿起来帮他批阅了的时候也是有的。

 

 

久本离开后不久，松本润就让自己的助理把桌子上的食物都收了，心情不好的时候吃东西还不如不吃。他一个人坐在沙发上瞅着自己的手机屏幕，在打给樱井翔还是打给他哥哥之间犹豫。

 

他和樱井翔说好了要把后天的时间空出来，而松本清让他明天约肯定意思是让他们约在后天了，松本润的手指在手机上来来回回的犹豫，最终还是打给了松本清。

 

“收到电话号码了？”

 

“嗯，都什么年代了还要写卡片，哥你很落后时代………”

 

“不要废话，野田家对于你不是很满意，九条家的虽然是情妇生的，但好歹是他们家这一代唯一的女孩，配你也可以了，这点事情都办不好你就别说自己是松本家的人了。”

 

松本润想开开玩笑活跃一下气氛的话都还没说出口，就被松本清毫无感情的语气打断了，从松本润有记忆起自己的兄长和他说话的时候就充满着不耐烦，小时候还会傻乎乎的小亲近他，长大了就会聪明的绕远走。

 

“不是，我后天有点事情……相亲我也得有点准备嘛，过两天再约好不好？”

 

即便对方冷言冷语，松本润的语气还是非常的活泼，就像个普通的跟哥哥撒娇的弟弟一样。

 

“你能有什么事……”松本清那边的语气明显更沉了一些，但应该也是想到如果跟他说不通就会打给松本和哉，松本清含混地嗯了一声。“日子你自己定吧，但她的生日会我希望你能作为男伴出席。”

 

挂掉电话的时候松本润恨恨的踹了一脚茶几，结果也只踹痛了自己的脚，气鼓鼓的想要不是因为樱井翔自己也不用被松本清教训，回头非得算在他身上不可。

 

气归气，他还是老老实实的把九条奈奈子的手机号码存进了自己手机里，领着这份零花钱就得干人家交代的事情，这点觉悟他还是有的。

 

在公司里忙了两天搞定了这个月的数据，还没忘记给进度飞速的开发部一些鼓励，松本润这一天早早的回了公寓。

 

他跟樱井翔认识是在他大学毕业半年之后，搞上床其实多少算是意外的事情，而到现在三年多的时间足够完全了解彼此的身体，当然一开始因为能见面的时间并不多两个人都是急急忙忙办正事，等到樱井翔的岳父去世公司在樱井翔的带领下完全的步入正轨平稳发展之后，多了时间的樱井翔自然也就多了心思能放在两个人的情事上，也就不单单仅仅的是发泄欲望。

 

松本润一开始有些排斥这些花样，折腾完之后第二天他几乎都只能躺在床上什么都不想干，但人就是适应性很强的动物，在樱井翔软磨硬泡的尝试了几次之后，尝到了甜头的松本润也就随他去了。不过这也不是天天会这么玩儿，以他们见面的次数来讲，也就是兴致来了的时候会这么来一次。

 

 

好像是从今年的年初开始，差不多就是圈子里开始流传着樱井翔要离婚的消息之后——当然松本润觉得这两件事情并没有什么本质关系上的联系，他只是想说明这个时间问题——他就开始会在知道樱井翔要来他公寓的时候自己做好准备，洗澡，换床单，甚至是自己做好润滑。

 

 

他甚至有时候希望樱井翔不要做那些过多的什么前戏铺垫，不要来了之后先跟他拥抱亲吻，平铺直叙的该做什么就做什么，就像他们刚刚成为炮友的时候一样。

 

樱井翔基本都会在晚饭过后的时间里过来，松本润照例洗了澡自己做好了润滑，趴在床上打手机游戏等他过来。往常打不了两把樱井翔就会出现在他卧室门口，今天却一连通了好几关公寓里还静悄悄的。

 

松本润趴在床上迷迷糊糊的都快睡着了的时候，才接到了樱井翔的短信。

 

 

——改天过来。

 

樱井翔给他发信息向来都很言简意赅，松本润把脑袋埋进柔软的枕头里，也许是因为累的，也许是因为今早的时候秘书又向他传达了他哥哥对于他还没有联系九条家小姐的不满，他突然产生了一种对目前的生活非常厌倦的疲惫感。

 

他现在特别像个傻子，后穴里满是润滑剂，所以才这么一直趴着，就这么等樱井翔来操他。然而对方有了事情都不会跟自己汇报到底是有了什么事情耽搁了，只会简单的给他发来这样一条短信。

 

松本润想，你他妈到底把我当什么？

 

翻身打算去浴室洗澡的时候才发现手机里还有另外一条未读的短信，一个小时之前发的，陌生号码。

 

——润桑你好，我是九条奈奈子。

 

看了眼时间还不到11点，松本润决定回复这条短信。

 

——你好，我是松本润。

 

想了想又回过去了一条。

 

——我存了你的手机号码但两天有些忙，不然我们先交换一下line？

 

女孩子的信息倒是没隔几分钟就回过来了，给他发送了她的line账号。松本润一边去浴室给自己放了水一边看了看九条奈奈子line的头像，是阪神队的标志，于是顺手发了条信息过去。

 

——你是阪神饭？

 

——是哒，润桑呢？

 

——抱歉但是，我是巨人饭。

 

昨天阪神刚刚输球给巨人。

 

——哇！是啦巨人最近是很厉害，但是我们阪神下次一定会赢回来的！

 

松本润自从大学毕业之后对于这些竞技类的运动其实都不是很在意，但偶尔也会去现场看巨人的比赛，勉勉强强算得上是饭。他身边有非常狂热的饭，说起话来就和现在九条奈奈子跟他回信息的语气差不多。喜欢或是不喜欢一样东西，其实是很容易就能辨别出来的事情。

 

之前家里老爷子的秘书有跟他说过，九条奈奈子现在正在念大三，她妈妈以前带着她在大阪生活，九条家并不知道她的存在，一直到九条奈奈子准备要上大学她妈妈病重的时候，她母亲才跟九条家有了联系，去年年底去世后把九条奈奈子送回了九条家。说起九条奈奈子的婚事不好办的事情，倒不是别人真的嫌弃她是情妇的孩子，而是因为她从小是在普通家庭里长大，很多应酬社交上的事情都不懂，慢慢教终究比不上从小耳濡目染。但是九条家不会放弃拿他们这一辈唯一的这个女孩子去联姻，这样作为松本家不继承家业的小儿子，松本润就成为了最好的选择。

 

也许也因为九条奈奈子不是在他们这样的大家族里长大的，松本润和她聊天的时候感觉到格外的轻松，他泡在浴缸里悠悠闲闲的跟九条奈奈子聊天，话题从棒球拓展开去聊到九条奈奈子在大学里的学习，也聊到他现在游戏公司正在做的游戏，甚至不知不觉聊到了零点。

 

松本润这大概是记忆里第一次跟别人互道晚安，盯着手机屏幕上面九条奈奈子发来晚安的表情，觉得自己稍微的气顺了一些。

 

 

他本来和樱井翔就是炮友的关系，能来还是不能来人家也不是没和他打招呼，他去那么仔细的计较信息发来的早晚有什么意义？

 

 

两个人约了后天见面去棒球中心打球，松本润想，反正他也不能拒绝这门婚事，如果真的聊得来的话也算是不幸中的万幸了。

 

九条奈奈子并不住在家里，松本润中午开着车是去她的大学门口接她的。松本润比约定时间早来了五分钟，但是当他把车在校门口停稳之后，没一两分钟九条奈奈子就背着书包从学校里面走了出来。大概是觉得姓氏比其他一切的条件都重要，松本润之前只知道九条奈奈子大概的身世，却没有任何人想过给他看一眼照片。

 

九条奈奈子不属于那种打眼一看就觉得很漂亮的长相，但当她看到松本润的车子冲着他招手笑起来的时候，眼角弯弯的弧度却很讨人喜欢。身上也没有什么香水味，只有股淡淡的洗涤剂的香味。

 

两个人在社交软件上的聊天进行的还算顺畅，但是坐进他车里之后，九条奈奈子就明显的要拘谨了许多。因为想着要打球，松本润今天套了件T恤穿了条牛仔裤就出了门，而九条奈奈子也刚好穿了T恤和牛仔裤的搭配，让两个人看起来倒还挺像穿的情侣装。

 

“你不用那么紧张……要我把车窗打开吗？”

 

“啊，没关系。我就是……”九条奈奈子坐在他的副驾驶上手指纠葛着，半晌之后才把后半句话犹犹豫豫的说出来。“我还不是很适应你们这样的生活，我……做错了什么的话润桑不要生气，明明白白的指出来我会改的。”

 

 

女孩子看过来的眼神真诚又忐忑，让松本润不知为何起了想捉弄她的想法。

 

“我们这样的生活……其实也并没有包含相亲这一项啊。”

 

然后他就立刻收到了自己想要的成果，九条奈奈子的整个耳朵都红起来。他喜欢和这样心思单纯直白的人交往，不像樱井翔什么情绪都不会透露，在他脸上像戴着假面一样，让自己琢磨不定，这种被迫只能让对方牵着鼻子走的感觉非常不好。

 

 

“你这么厉害吗？”

 

到棒球训练中心的时候是九条奈奈子先开始击球的，松本润买了两瓶水坐在后面看她打，看起来柔柔弱弱的女孩子击球的力量却很强，每一颗飞过来的棒球都被她完美的击出。

 

 

因为聊起了喜欢的运动，九条奈奈子也没有刚刚在车上时的拘谨，戴着棒球帽回过头冲夸奖她的松本润露出灿烂的笑容来。

 

“那当然啦，棒球可不只是你们男人的运动，我很小的时候我妈就会和我一起玩抛接球。”被表扬之后圆滚滚的眼睛里面闪着亮光，说着把棒球棒递到松本润的手里。“到润桑啦。”

 

松本润其实初中开始也是一个棒球少年，加入了学校里的棒球队，不算数一数二也算中坚力量。但在他上高中的某一天，他父亲的书房玻璃被打碎了，书房的地毯上躺着一颗旧棒球——全家只有他有这些东西，震怒的父亲就让秘书把家里属于松本润的所有和棒球有关的东西全部扔进了垃圾站，自那之后他就没有再摸过棒球棒了。

 

时隔多年之后再次摸到球棒，让松本润有一种恍如隔世的感觉，然后不出意料的并没有接到几颗球。

 

“润桑？不然我们换个地方……”

 

松本润是个很有好胜心的人，因为打不到球就放弃这种事情他可干不出来，加上九条奈奈子看起来弱不禁风的都表现得比他好，他就更想漂亮的击中棒球。

 

到最后打得开心的两个人甚至开始了比赛，松本润很久没有尝试过这样运动然后挥汗如雨，到最后满身大汗的撑着球棒休息的时候难得的觉得心里的阴云都被驱散了。

 

“嗯，已经到了晚饭时间了，要不今天就到这里，我们去吃个晚饭？”

 

九条奈奈子看起来却还有些不舍得，坐在松本润身边低着头摸了摸手里的棒球棒。

 

“家里人……我父亲不许我打棒球，从被送到这里之后我就没有再这么开心的打过球了。”

 

女孩子有一双很漂亮的眼睛，笑起来的时候眼尾的弧度特别的温柔，即便现在透露着一点伤感，笑容也还是特别的灿烂。

 

“我不知道该怎么说，但是，今天很谢谢你。”

 

松本润猜得到为什么，九条家现在恨不得把九条奈奈子所有的时间都拿来让她学习社交礼仪和人际往来，再加上九条家老爷子和自家父亲一样的专权性格，对于他们来说什么爱好根本无足轻重。

 

松本润觉得自己如同看到了那个呆愣的站在原地，眼睁睁的看着秘书把自己心爱的棒球用具全部丢掉的16岁的自己。

 

他下意识的伸出手，拍了拍九条奈奈子的头。

 

“没事，想打棒球的话随时发信息给我就好，说是跟我出来老爷子应该不会拒绝。”

 

虽然只是第一次见面，松本润却感觉在九条奈奈子面前自己很放松，因为九条说自己还没有去过居酒屋，晚饭的地点就被松本润决定在了自己常去的居酒屋里，开车过去的路上九条坐在副驾驶上，比中午已经要放松了一些，跟松本润讲着她学校里有趣的事情。

 

松本润只是听着，时而附和几声，整个车厢里面的气氛却很柔和。到达居酒屋的时候碰上了几个自己大学时代关系还可以的同学，碰见自己身边带着女生肯定少不了几句调侃，还非要和他们坐在一桌，一个个也不肯跟松本润好好说话，就绕着九条奈奈子不停的问问题，幸亏只坐在居酒屋的角落里不然得吵着别人做不成生意。

 

“诶呀小姐姐你跟松本一起吃饭呀？”

 

“小姐姐你叫什么名字自我介绍一下嘛。”

 

“你觉得我们松本怎么样呀不要害羞嘛。”

 

……

 

松本润想帮九条奈奈子挡一下都没办法，这帮人八卦起来热情十足，吃完饭之后硬是又拽着两个人去唱歌，嘻嘻哈哈的闹到了11点多九条奈奈子说自己学校晚上有零点的门禁才总算放过了两个人。

 

“你别介意这帮人喝了酒就变成这样了，他们也没什么恶意。”

 

“啊，没什么，还麻烦润桑送我回学校。”

 

 

他的朋友们逗着九条奈奈子喝了几杯松本润想帮她喝都被拦住了，不过还好同级生们也有分寸只起哄要女孩子喝了两杯就收手了，九条除了现在脸看起来有些红之外并没有什么大碍。

 

“那你赶紧回宿舍吧，都这么晚了。”

 

“嗯，好，润桑再见。”

 

一直看着九条奈奈子走进学校大门身影拐弯之后消失，松本润才发动了车子往自己的公寓走。

 

说实话他不讨厌朋友们的起哄，两个人今天只是第一次见面，是一次不怎么正式的相亲，但聊起来倒还有得聊，九条奈奈子是那种活泼但懂事的女孩子，今天的了解不算多，但他不排斥再次深入的了解。

 

而且起哄意味着什么呢，意味着如果他们两个人之间有点什么关系是会被别人认可的祝福的，是可以光明正大的摆在阳光之下的。

 

松本润上电梯的时候还在跟九条奈奈子聊起今天在居酒屋遇到的某个同级生前一阵刚结婚的事情，九条回复他说果然长得帅的人都死会得早，松本润逗她说你这就是觉得我长得不好看的意思了。

 

松本润打开自己公寓门的时候九条正给他发了一个惊恐的表情，成功的被逗笑的松本润抬起头，就看到坐在客厅里面无表情的樱井翔。

 

他甚至下意识的把手机放进了口袋里。

 

只是满面的笑容却来不及收起来，全部撞进了樱井翔的眼里。对方沉默的站起身，缓步走到了松本润的面前，带着烟味的香水味道几乎立刻侵袭了松本润的鼻腔，无比霸道的把他管辖在自己的控制范围当中。

 

有一刻松本润甚至觉得自己打开了潘多拉魔盒。

 

只是他分不清，到底门外是现实，还是门内是现实。

 

樱井翔肌肉线条饱满的双臂紧紧的扣着他的腰，这个唇齿相接的动作比起亲吻更像是掠夺，让松本润感觉到自己快要喘不过气来。

 

“我等了你四个小时。”樱井翔的声音在他耳边响起来。“孙桑说你今天没有在公司。”

 

他觉得这个拥抱带着温度果然是幻觉，松本润抬起手臂勾住樱井翔的脖子，露出一贯没心没肺的笑容来，吧嗒一声亲在樱井翔的嘴角。

 

“你查岗啊？”

 

“放心，跟小模特约会也肯定是我操人家，不吃亏。”


End file.
